Doug
Doug is an American animated TV series that aired on Nickelodeon from August 11, 1991 to January 2, 1994 and ABC from September 7, 1996 to June 26, 1999, created by Jim Jinkins. The show, both Nickelodeon and Disney, is currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the movie. Episodes Nickelodeon era Season 1 *Doug Bags a Neematoad (1991) *Doug Can't Dance / Doug Gets Busted (1991) *Doug's Dog's Date / Doug's Big Nose (1991) *Doug Takes a Hike / Doug Rocks (1991) *Doug Can't Dig It / Doug Didn't Do It (1991) *Doug, Mayor for a Day / Doug's No Dummy (1991) *Doug's Cool Shoes / Doug to the Rescue (1991) *Doug Gets His Ears Lowered / Doug on the Wild Side (1991) *Doug's Big Catch / Doug Needs Money (1991) *Doug's Runaway Journal / Doug's Doodle (1991) *Doug's Cookin' / Doug Loses Dale (1991) *Doug is Quailman / Doug Out in Left Field (1991) *Doug's Fair Lady / Doug Says Goodbye (1991) Season 2 *Doug Takes the Case / Doug's Secret Song (1992) *Doug's Got No Gift / Doug vs. the Klotzoid Zombies (1992) *Doug's Secret Admirer / Doug's on TV (1992) *Doug's Dinner Date / Doug Meets Fentruck (1992) *Doug Battles the Rulemeister / Doug's a Genius (1992) *Doug Saves Roger / Doug's Big News (1992) *Doug's a Big Fat Liar / Doug Wears Tights (1992) *Doug's Derby Dilemma / Doug On His Own (1992) *Doug on the Trail / Doug Meets RoboBone (1992) *Doug's Hot Ticket / Doug's Dental Disaster (1992) *Doug's on Stage / Doug's Worst Nightmare (1992) *Doug Pumps Up / Doug Goes Hollywood (1992) *Doug's Lost Weekend / Doug's Lucky Hat (1992) Season 3 *Doug's Fat Cat / Doug and Patti P.I. (1993) *Doug's Servitude / Doug Rocks the House (1993) *Doug's Comic Collaboration / Doug's Pet Capades (1993) *Doug's Career Anxiety / Doug's Big Brawl (1993) *Doug's Huge Zit / Doug Flies a Kite (1993) *Doug and the Weird Kids / Doug's Behind the Wheel (1993) *Doug's New Teacher / Doug on First (1993) *Doug's Cartoon / Doug's Monster Movie (1993) *Doug's Hot Property / Doug and the Little Liar (1993) *Doug Inc. / Doug's Nightmare on Jumbo St. (1993) *Doug's Shock Therapy / Doug is Hamburger Boy (1993) *Doug and the Yard of Doom / Doug's Garage Band (1993) *Doug's Great Beet War / Doug's Magic Act (1993) Season 4 *Doug's Math Problem / Doug's Big Feat (1993) *Doug's Bum Rap / Doug & Patti Sittin' in a Tree (1993) *Doug Door to Door / Doug Tips the Scale (1993) *Doug's Halloween Adventure (1993) *Doug En Vogue / Doug's Mail Order Mania (1993) *Doug's Birthday Present / Doug's Fan Club (1993) *Doug Runs / Doug Clobbers Patti (1993) *Doug's Treasure / Doug's Brainy Buddy (1993) *Doug Ripped Off! / Doug's Babysitter (1993) *Doug's Christmas Story (1993) *Doug's in the Money / Doug's Sister Act (1993) *Doug Throws a Party / Doug Way Out West (1993) *Doug Graduates / Doug's Bad Trip (1994) Disney era Season 1 *Doug's Last Birthday (1996) *Doug's New School (1996) *Doug Grows Up (1996) *Doug's Hoop Nightmare (1996) *Doug's Patti Beef (1996) *Doug: A Limited Corporation (1996) *Doug's in Debt! (1996) *Doug's Bloody Buddy (1996) *Doug's Big Comeback (1996) *Doug Directs (1996) *Doug's Brain Drain (1996) *Doug's Movie Madness (1996) *Doug: The Big Switch (1996) *Doug Gets His Wish (1996) *Doug's Secret Christmas (1996) *Doug's Hot Dog (1996) *Doug's Great Opportunity (1997) *Doug Gets a Roommate (1997) *Doug Gets Booked (1997) *Doug's Minor Catastrophe (1997) *Doug's Big Panic (1997) *Doug's Hairy Situation (1997) *Oh, Baby (1997) *Doug's Disappearing Dog (1997) *Doug's Mural Mania (1997) *Doug on the Road (1997) Season 2 *Doug's Secret of Success (1997) *Doug's Friend's Friend (1997) *Doug's Chubby Buddy (1997) *Quailmam VI: The Dark Quail Saga (1997) *Judy, Judy, Judy (1997) *Doug's Dougapalooza (1997) *Doug's Thanksgiving (1997) *Doug Gets It All (1997) Season 3 *Doug's Midnight Kiss (1998) *Doug's Older Woman (1998) *Doug Gets Right Back On! (1998) *Quailman VII: Quaildad (1998) *Doug's in the Middle (1998) *Night of the Living Dougs (1998) *Doug's Dream House (1998) *Quailman Takes the Blame (1998) *Doug and the Bluffington Five (1998) *Quailman vs. Supersport (1998) *Doug's Concert Crisis (1998) *Quailman vs. the Annoying S.T.U.A.R.T. (1998) *Quailman vs. the Whackhammer (1999) *Judy's Big Amission (1999) *Quailman vs. the Quizzler (1999) *Doug's Sour Songbird (1999) *Doug's Best Buddy (1999) *Quailman and the Quintuple Quandry (1999) *Quailman's Bad Hair Day (1999) *Beebee Goes Broke (1999) *Quailman and the L.U.B. (1999) *Patti's Dad Dilemma (1999) *Quailman: The Un-Quail Saga (1999) *Doug Cuts School (1999) *Quailman vs. the Triad of Terror (1999) *Doug Plays Cupid (1999) *I, Rubbersuit (1999) *Doug's Adventures On-Line (1999) *Quailman vs. the Little Rubber Army (1999) *Doug's Grand Band Plan (1999) *Doug's Marriage Madness (1999) Movie *Doug's 1st Movie (March 26, 1999) Broadcast History Nickelodeon era *Nickelodeon (1991-1994; 2006; 2007) *Nick Jr. (1998-1999) *Noggin (1999-2002) *The N (2002-2006) *Nicktoons (2002-2006) *TeenNick (2011; 2012; 2013; 2014) Disney era *ABC (1996-1999) *Syndication/The Disney Afternoon (1997-2001) *UPN (1999-2001) *Disney Channel (2001-2005) *Toon Disney (2001-2005; 2008) Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:1990's Category:Nickelodeon Category:Noggin Category:Disney Category:ABC Category:Syndication Category:UPN Category:Disney Channel Category:Jumbo Pictures Category:Ellipse Programme Category:90s Kid Wiki